


Indulgence

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Like, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure sex, This is all sex, Vaginal Sex, ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: Finally, attraction provides results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .This is plain PWP tbh. Forgive typos. This was started at 1 a.m and finished at about 4 a.m. Then edits were made at 1 a.m of the next night.

Things were quiet in the shared cabin Illia and the others stayed in. She was there alone, for once. Everyone else were off doing their own thing, and she decided that now was the best time to take advantage of this rare alone time. Humming, she hopped up from where she had been sitting at the couch and padded towards her room slowly. Already a small tingle of anticipation in her stomach.

After closing the door behind her and making sure her curtains were drawn, she went over and settled on her bed. Shimmying out of her pants and shirt, then reaching to dig in her side drawer, she hummed a tuneless song. Then she made a small noise of success once she found what she was looking for, braking the little tune. A small bottle of lube she'd bought from a merchant a good while ago. She knew that she'd probably need to buy some more soon, since this one was getting low.

Resuming her hum, Illia popped the cap open and poured a bit onto her fingers. Rubbing them together just to warm it up a small bit, then she lowered her hand to between her legs. Gently moving fingers against that little nub of nerves to get herself warmed up a bit. Her hum turned a bit breathless and she barely twitched her hips up against her fingers, and her ears tilted back slightly. 

Biting her lower lip, she slowly pressed two fingers into herself with a soft airy 'ah' at the slight sting. She didn't do this often, since she didn't have many chances to be completely alone. She was so involved in her current actions that she didn't hear the front door open, or the pawpads clicking along the hallway.

Raze, her mentor, and the closest person to her had returned home from chasing off a few beasts that had been making a bother of themselves. He was exhausted and ready to head to his room and flop on his bed, but then one sensitive ear perked up at a noise. Then he caught scent of something that made his stomach twist slightly. Flicking his ears back against his head, he almost instinctively padded towards the scent.

Then he found he was stopped right outside... Illia's bedroom. Oh. He could hear the soft noises the smaller wolf shifter was making so much more clearly now that it was just the thin door separating him from seeing her. Gritting his teeth, Raze knew he should just head back to his room and close his door. Cover his head with a pillow too, maybe. But he couldn't quite tear himself away from that /scent/ wafting to his sensitive nose.

It was Illia's scent. A conflicted whine caught in his throat, and he silently lay his forehead against the wood of her bedroom door. Both of them had been skirting around the obvious mutual attraction, but this was slowly tipping Raze's usually endless self control over on itself. So he acted rashly, and raised a fist to knock three times on her door, calling out in a slightly husky tone. "Illia. I'm comin' in." 

In her room, Illia froze. All the rushing to her face in a full-body blush when she heard Raze's voice. He heard her, and probably smelled her. Mortification surged through here, with another smaller spark of excitement at getting caught. By Raze. Right after the warning, Raze had opened the door and slipped into the room. Closing it behind him.

Illia didn't even bother to hide what she was doing. She was already in her underwear, with a bottle of lube on her nightstand. That, plus she knew he could smell her. Raze first kept his gaze averted, but he could smell the small hike of excitement in Illia's scent when he had stepped into the room. Glancing to where she lay on the bed, it almost felt like a punch to his stomach.

Her face was flushed brightly, and also her shoulders and chest were tinted red with the mix of embarrassment and arousal. Her legs were crossed, but that did nothing for the scents wafting off of her. Or to hide the obvious dampness in the undergarments she was wearing. A quiet growl hitched in Raze's throat and he took one step closer to the bed before stopping himself. 

Illia had said nothing so far, but just then she glanced up at Raze from under her bangs and gave a small smile before sitting up and holding her hand out in a silent invitation. She was nervous, as could be told by both the trembling of her hand and her scent. But as soon as she held that hand out, Raze continued forward.

His stance was almost if he was stalking skittish prey, and he only lightly sat on the edge of her bed. Then he took Illia's outstretched hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, looking up right into her eyes. If she could, Illia would have blushed brighter. She feared that she may overheat, and she squirmed a small bit in an attempt to alliavate the pooling of heat in her stomach at the sharp glint in Raze's eyes. It was all predator. 

This time he moved forwards with confidence, and easily drew Illia into his lap. The white-haired wolf shifter gasped slightly at the change of seating, and babbled out a small apology as she nearly lost balance. Raze silenced her by nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply.

She shivered at the feeling, and also at the breathless growl that slipped from Raze's throat. "Y'smell s'good right now, Illia." He said as steadily as he could. Not being able to much help the husky tone. Which drew another shiver from her as he gripped her hips a slight bit tighter. Looking at her with that hunger in his eyes was overwhelming. She had been attracted to Raze for several years, if she was honest with herself. But she had been too hesitate to give a voice to this attraction.

Looks like that was tossed out the window, though, and she gave a shaky grin. "Is this the part where you kiss me?" She asked with a breathless chuckle. A small grin cocked up the side of Raze's mouth before he gripped her chin lightly and ran a thumb over her bottom lip before leaning forwards and kissing her.

Their lips fit together in what seemed like a perfect way, and Illia eagerly gripped at the shirt Raze wore as he deepened the kiss. Biting lightly at her lower lip and tracing small circles on her hips with his thumbs. Moving his grip carefully to her thighs, he growled into the kiss quietly.

Hus self control was cracking and flaking away slowly, but surely. A huge chunk well away when Illia gasped and moaned softly, grinding her hips down against him when he had dug fingernails lightly into the softer skin of her thighs. "A-hhn- I'm- I'm s-sorry-" Illia stuttered out, eyes darting away from the intense stare trained on her face.

"Beautiful." He said quietly, and turned her head to face him again. "Don't ya look away." He muttered, and leaned to nuzzle her cheek. Grinning in satisfaction when he felt the grip on his shirt tighten. "I gotta ask, and ya know I have'ta. But is this okay? D'ya want me i. here? Doin' this?" He asked, suddenly serious as he leaned back and met Illia's gaze again.

Shw worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a few moments before answering. "I w-want you here. It-It's okay. Um. I... Wa-ant you to touch me-" Breaking off her sentence, Illia could swear her cheeks were on fire with how embarrassed she was. This was what Raze was wanting to hear. Making sure he had consent. Supporting her against him with one hand, he used his free hand to lay her back against the pillows on her bed with a rakish grin.

"Ya gave me permission, pup, and I'm gonna use that permission fully." He said in a low growl. Illia wouldn't deny the shiver that ran down her spine at that tone. Then she was even more surprised when Raze leaned forward to press a kiss against her stomach. Muscles twitching away at the light contact. Raze continued a line of kisses from right at the end of her ribcage to the line of her underwear. Then he nipped at the skin of her hipbones and then licked at the area afterwards. Grinning slightly at the moan that drew out of the smaller wolf-shifter.

He repeated the action to the other side, making sure to leave a mark there as well. Then he gently set his hands against her thighs and urged her to spread her legs. Blushing furiously, Illia did as he asked, and bit her bottom lip hard. Watching as Raze nuzzled her inner thigh, almost drunk with how strong the scent of Illia's arousal was. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. He lay a few kisses along her inner thighs, before hovering over her crotch and looking up at her inquisitively.

Biting down on her lip hard enough to nearly draw blood, she nodded barely. This was all he needed, and Raze hooked fingers in the waistband of her underwear. "Lift yer hips pup." He said simply, and made a noise of approval as she obayed immediately. Being purposefully teasing, he slowly drew her underwear down her legs before taking them off completely and tossing them to the side of her bed.

Then, after a small thought, he sat up and gripped the hem of his shirt to pull that up and off before leaning down and licking a stripe along her slit. Drinking in both the taste of her, and the surprised stuttered moan that she let out. Arching her back barely and reaching her hands to push into his hair.

Raze had done things like this before, so he knew what to do. But as far as he knew, Illia hadn't been with anyone in this manor. So he had to remind himself to be easy with her. Digging his tongue into her, he gripped her thighs tightly to keep her from closing her legs. Feeling the muscles straining against this. So close like this, tasting her and smelling her, he wouldn't deny the uncomfortable press of a hard-on in the jeans he was wearing.

Right now, though, he wanted to make Illia feel good. So he focused on pushing his tongue as far as he could, then lapped against her core with a hum. She moaned loudly and arched he back more, pressing her hips further against his face. Making a noise of approval, he slid his hands under her rear to lift her hips a bit so he wasn't bending in such an awkward way.

Illia squeaked with both surprise, and also pleasure as this position allowed Raze's tongue to reach deeper as well. She could feel the coil of an orgasm winding in her stomach, and she whimpered and moaned, trying to tell him. "C-cLooSE-" She gasped out, gripping Raze's hair in her fingers.

He didn't slow down at this, though, and instead increased his fervor. Sucking lightly at her core before circling his tongue around it expertly. Drawing out gasps and whines in higher pitches from Illia. Then she cried out in a stuttering voice and arched he back up sharply as she came. "R-aAhHzE~" She moaned brokenly, gripping at his hair. Raze groaned deep in his chest at the pang of hearing her moan his name like that sent straight to his uncomfortably angled dick. Pressing the wrong way in the jeans he wore.

Sitting back and licking his lips wolfishly, he stared down at Illia with a still-hungry glint in his eyes. Observing how she looked at the moment. Face flushed, chest rising and falling in quick pants, and her blissed out expression. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to her lips amd gently lay his hands on her hips. Taking things smooth and slow again.

Illia purred into the kiss and shakily wrapped her arms around Raze's neck to draw him closer. He hissed softly as this threw him off balance as to where he was nearly laying on top of her. Keeping from squishing her by supporting his weight on one arm. But now his disk was sandwiched between the jeans and now her soft thigh. Growling roughly, he buried his face in the crook of her neck for another time.

Registering what was pressing against her thigh, Illia made a quiet embarrassed noise. Her senses rushing back to her, and the whole encounter becoming more real. Raze was on top of her, and she could feel how hard he was against her thigh. Again, a crackle of pleasure skittered up her back and she involuntarily shifted a bit. Lifting her leg a bit, drawing a guttural groan from Raze.

He lowered his head to rest his forehead against her collarbone and grit his teeth slightly. "D'ya want me to go? I can take care'a myself." He muttered with a slight crack of his voice when Illia shifted around again. Then he gasped when Illia lifted her legs to wrap around her waist. Pulling him close and arching to grind against him. He moaned lowly and tightened his grip on her arm, and gripped the sheets tightly with the hand he was usuing to keep himself from falling. His muscles were shaking from the effort to rein in his self control.

Growling low in his chest, he nipped lightly at Illia's neck, then sucked and nipped a bit harder to leave a mark. The overwhelming urge to claim her was too hard to fully ignore. So he settled with peppering several hickies along her neck. Illia whined quietly and gripped at his shoulders, rocking her hips against him in small motions with the sensations.

This was the thing that finally broke Raze's self control. He snarled and reached down to grip Illia's hips in a nearly bruising grip, and thrust his hips forward to grind against her slowly and roughly. Mouth dropping open, Illia gasped out a breathless moan and reached her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair. Trying her best to rock her hips against him again. But he growled again and sat up, nearly ripping his jeans as he undid the button and zipper, pushing them down off his hips and off his legs. Dropping them to the side of the bed.

Illia simply stared a few moments, cheeks heating as she took in the curve of Raze's cock from the outline as it strained against his boxers as well. Raze let out an audible sigh od relief as he wasn't confined so uncomfortably any longer. Than he caught Illia's stare and gave a crooked half-grin. "Ya like what ya see, pup?" He questioned playfully, and reached down to run fingers over himself through his boxers. Grunting slightly at the sensation, magnified by how long he'd neglected his need.

Averting her gaze and shifting her hips with a soft whine, Illia tilted her ears back and chewed her bottom lip once more before nodding quickly. Chuckling lightly, Raze leaned down to nuzzle hus face against the side of Illia's neck and reached a hand up to lightly pet her ears. Murmuring softly. "I'm not takin' this too far, am I?" He asked in quiet concern, wanting to make sure Illia was still okay with the current going ons.

After just a few moments, she nodded quickly and spoke softly. "S'okay. M'good with this.." Glancing over at Raze, she gave a nervous grin. Then, boldly, she reached a hand down to palm Raze's erection. Making him gasp out a surprised huff, along with bucking his hips slightly into Illia's hand. Confidence slowly coming back to her, she thumbed over where the head of his cock was through his boxers. Feeling the damp patch from where he'd been oozing pre-cum for a while now. Grinning at how his hips canted forward at this.

Licking her lips, she glanced over to where Raze had his face pressed hard against her shoulder. Mouth half open as he panted hot breaths out against her skin. This encouraged her to go further. Reaching out, she grabbed the bottle of lubr from her nightstand and squeezed some out onto her hands bedore reaching to unclasp Raze 's boxers. Letting his cock free from the fabric confines.

At this, Raze hissed quietly, and bucked his hips forward just a small bit. Erection twitching just slightly at the shock of the cooler air against flushed and extremely sensitive skin. Then, Illia reached down and wrapped a hand around him, and moved it in a couple experimental pumps. Drawing a low and drawn out groan from Raze. Biting her bottom lip, she repeated the motion a few times, slightly twisting her hand when reaching the head. Running a thumb over the slit and squirming underneath him at the growling moans he was letting out. 

"Fffuckin hell, Il'-" Raze groaned huskily, rutting against her hand slightly. "Lemme- L-lemme just.." Muttering to himself, he grabbed Illia's wrist and pinned it above her head. Leaning back and meeting her gaze with half-lidded eyes. "D'ya have condoms. Any at all?" He questioned, with an almost desperate tone in his voice.

Nodding slightly, Illia motioned to the drawer in her nightstand. Barely wasting time, Raze leaned over and dug through the drawer until he grabbed a foil square. Just what he was looking for. Then he hesitated and looked to Illia. Once again wanting to make sure this was what she wanted as well, even if his breeding instincts were pushing him on. "D.. D'ya want t' go this far?" He asked softly, twisting back around to cup Illia's cheek in his palm.

Illia blinked in mild surprise, then gave a cheeky grin. "Mm.. considering I've had several fantasies where this happened, yes. I'm okay with this, Raze. I've been attracted to you for a good, long while." She said and sat up to press a kiss to Raze's lips. After receiving that permission, Raze pressed back into the kiss eagerly. Then he ripped the condom package open and grunted quietly as he rolled it down over himself.

Illia glanced down and blushed slightly before moving her gaze back up to Raze's face. Giving a nervous grin. "Mmh?" Gently, he pushed her back onto the bed, and pressed against her thighs. Urging her to spreas her legs again. And she did so with no hesitation. Leaning down, Raze peppered kisses along her neck and collarbones. Gripping her hips and lifting them slightly, he nudged his cock against her entrance slightly, drawing a quiet whine from the smaller girl. "J-just- take it slow.." She said shakily.

Nodding, Raze gave a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead before slowly pushing in. Groaning quietly, but taking it slow as he could. Stopping when Illia motioned for him to. After a while, he was hilted in her, and panting softly. Illia also was panting, and whimpering softly. Eyes squeezed shut at the sting of the stretch. But she did her best to not tense up too much, and instead just dug her fingernails into Raze's shoulders. Drawing a hiss from him. 

After she thought she'd adjusted enough, she nodded for Raze to move. Re-adjusting the grip on her hips, Raze slowly drew back and thrust back in gently. Drinking in the high pitched pleasured whine that Illia let out. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted to make this as good as he could for Illia. Treating her with care and listening to her signals.

Slowly, but surely, she had gotten used to the stretch and urged Raze to move faster, rocking her hips back against him to meet his thrusts with soft moans. Growling harshly, Raze increased his tempo and bit down hard on the crook of her neck. No longer fighting his instinct to claim.

Illia cried out, which transitioned to a loud moan as Raze reached a hand to rub at her clit while thrusting into her. Licking at the bite on her shoulder, he let out another growling moan. His thrusts becoming more uneven as he grew closer to his release. Illia whined and whimpered in pleasure as her second release was also rushing up on her like a wave.

Then it crashed over her, and she cried out his name loudly, muscles contracting around Raze inside of her. Drawing his own orgasm out, hitting him hard. He shuddered and growled her name as he came, gripping tight onto her hips until the waves of pleasure had finished washing over him. Illia murmered in content, only letting out a soft moan as he pulled out. 

Once he had discarded the condom, he reassured Illia that he'd be right back before padding slowly to the bathroom after pulling on his boxers. Grabbing a washcloth and dampening it slightly, he returned to Illia's bedroom and gently begun cleaning her up. Muttering hazily, Illia gave a slightly drunken grin and purred happily.

After he'd cleaned her up, he closed her bedroom door once more before climbing into bed with her and hugging her close. Nuzzling his face against the top of her head. "Mine." He muttered quietly, running his fingers through her hair.

Sleep was slowly approaching, but Illia muttered a soft "yours" before slipping into a deep sleep. Soon after, Raze followed. Holding Illia close to him even after he'd fallen asleep.


End file.
